After the Sugar Shack
by Klaine-Rulz
Summary: One-shot about what happened after 'Love Shack' in "Heart". Major spoilers for 3x13. Kurt tells Blaine about Dave's confession and Kurt breaks down. Rated T for implied sex and mild swearing. Boy/Boy. Klaine. A little angsty but very comforting. Fluffy ending with a little papa Burt!


**Author's Note**

**Omg I HAD to write this! "Heart" might have been one of favorite episodes in Season 3 and I really loved "Love Shack" and the final scene SOOO much! I really wanted a confession scene or something after the Sugar Shack though… But what can you do?**

**I know there are a lot of fanfics out there about this… and mine is most likely not as awesome as the other fics. But allwell! READ ON!**

**I don't own glee or klaine or anything fun…^_^**

After the Sugar Shack

The final notes of "Love Shack" rang through the Sugar Shack while everybody cheered loudly. Blaine wrapped his hands, which were previously placed on Kurt's hips, around Kurt's waist, pulling the taller boy closer. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, a position that was very comfortable for the two boys

"I missed you so much" whispered Blaine in Kurt's ear. Kurt's breath hitched after feeling Blaine's warm breath on his ear. He shivered and flushed himself against his boyfriend, for once not caring about PDA.

Kurt pulled his head back and locked his lips with Blaine's passionately. Blaine kissed back just as intensely, reliving the feeling of his boyfriend in his arms again.

After a couple of catcalls from Puck and Santana, Kurt pulled back, breathless and grabbed Blaine's arm. He steered him across the Sugar Shack to a booth and gently pushed him down. Blaine slid in and Kurt sat next to him, their thighs flushed together.

Kurt turned his head and kissed his boyfriend again. They kissed for minutes, wanting to remember everything they missed while Blaine had been recovering. Their tongues were sliding back and forth into each other's mouths, slowly mapping out what they've been missing.

Blaine pulled away breathless and whispered onto Kurt's lips. "I am _so_ in love with you, Kurt."

_I think I love you. I think I love you. I think I love you._

The memory of Dave kept crashing through his mind over and over. Kurt visibly stiffened and tried to block it out by attaching his lips to Blaine's again.

But, Blaine noticed the change in his boyfriend and pulled back. He tried to make eye contact with Kurt, but Kurt was looking down at his lap. Blaine lightly took Kurt's chin and tilted it up to lock their eyes together.

"What's wrong?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt knew he had to tell Blaine. They were all about honesty and he never kept anything from his boyfriend anyway. Kurt sighed and looked deeply at his hazel eyes, searching for anger, but finding none. All he found was compassion, worry and love.

"It's a really long story, and I want to be alone when I tell you."

Kurt's eyes started to fill with water and he defensively rapped his arms around his small frame. Blaine's heart broke seeing his boyfriend look so scared and upset. He wanted to make all of the pain go away, so they decided to leave early.

Once they were out of the booth, Blaine asked Kurt where he wanted to go.

"Dad and Carole are in D.C. for this whole week. I can get Finn out of the house of you wanted to stay over tonight." Even though Kurt was still upset, the idea of Blaine sleeping over still brought a small smile to his face.

"I would love that baby" Blaine said cheekily.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and led them over to the table Finn and Rachel were sitting at. They, of course, were eating each other's face off _again_.

"Ahem." Kurt not-so-subtlety coughed. The two pulled together with a slurpy pop noise that made Blaine cringe.

Kurt just narrowed his eyes in a _'challenge me, I dare you'_ face.

"Blaine is sleeping over tonight. If you want to stay in the house, that's your risk."

Finn looked up dazed while Rachel looked embarrassed. Many looks crossed his face at once, but the final look was a look of disgust.

"Wait. Eww, you guys do that?"

Kurt saw red and glared like no other. If looks could kill, Finn would be _very _dead. Kurt was about to lay Finn a new one, but Blaine brought his free hand to rub Kurt's shoulder. He visibly calmed, but his face showed pain and that was something Rachel noticed.

"Finn, I think we should let them go. You can stay with me tonight." Rachel whispered.

Blaine locked eyes with Rachel and silently thanked her. Rachel nodded back and took Finn's hand, distracting him enough for Blaine to pull Kurt out of the Sugar Shack.

The cold air hit Kurt like a truck. He started shivering before they even got out of the parking lot. Blaine instantly brought an arm around his boyfriend, cursing himself for parking so far away. Because Sugar didn't want anyone to see Blaine, she told him to park at least two blocks from Breadsticks. Now, he was paying for it.

When they _finally _got to Blaine's car, Kurt jumped into the passenger's seat and turned to his boyfriend.

"I love you"

Blaine was taken back. He was used to the phrase, but, it was a little out of the ordinary in a situation like this. Blaine flashed Kurt a little confused look and then smiled lovingly.

"I love you too"

Kurt smiled back and went on.

"Thank you"

Another confused look crossed Blaine's face.

"For what?"

"Everything. You don't even know what's bothering me, and you aren't pushing me to tell you. You have been nothing but supportive all night, and you just recovered from your eye. This night should be about your return, but you left the party early just so you could talk to me and make me feel better. Thank you for everything you've done. Thank you for keeping me sane."

Kurt finished his speech with tears in his eyes and looked back up at Blaine. Blaine's face, minus the tears, was miring Kurt's.

"I would do anything for you Kurt."

And with that, Blaine put the car in drive and took off toward the Hudmel's home.

When they pulled up, Kurt and Blaine got out and laced their fingers together. Once they got inside, they immediately went up to Kurt's room and sat down next to each other on the edge of Kurt's bed. Their thighs were pressed together again and Blaine reached over and held Kurt's right hand in his left. Kurt sighed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm ready when you are love"

And then Kurt began. He spilled everything, leaving nothing hidden. He told Blaine about the cards and gifts, the conversation he had with Puck and the feelings he felt in the coir room.

"Then he said to meet him in at Breadsticks and I was so happy, Blaine." Blaine rubbed his thumb over Kurt's knuckles and kissed his forehead lightly.

"When I got there, he was dressed in a gorilla suit again and he gave me another card. It said _I think I love you_ and then I knew it wasn't you. Blaine, I was so _scared. _He took of the mask and it was _Dave Karofsky_."

Blaine gasped and pulled out from under Kurt's head. His eyes were wide with shock and he cupped Kurt's face in his hands. Blaine's eyes were searching Kurt's face, looking for any signs of blood or bruises.

"God Kurt, are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

Kurt's eyes filled with tears.

"No. It isn't like that. He told me he loved me and we sat down at a booth and oh my god _he told me he loved me._"

The pain in Kurt's voice made Blaine's heart break. He rubbed Kurt's cheekbones with his thumbs and Kurt reached up to hold Blaine's wrist.

"I let him down lightly and told him I had you and I loved you and that we could still be friends but Blaine, I was so scared. He followed me to school and sent me things and _broke into my locker_! It was flattering that he liked me, but I know he didn't love me. He is just looking for someone and I'm the only other gay guy he knows that will actually talk to him. He hurt me so much last year and it all came crashing back. I needed you so much and I just –" Kurt broke off and finally broke down. He launched himself into Blaine's arms sobbing. Kurt's tears were soaking through his coat, but Blaine frankly couldn't give a damn. He just wanted Kurt to be ok.

After a lot of crying and comforting, Blaine found himself resting at the center of Kurt's bed, resting against the headboard. He was holding his boyfriend against his chest and Kurt was about to fall asleep. Blaine took off his hat and put it on the bedside table. He shimmied down under the covers and brought Kurt's head under his head. Kurt groaned and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and snuggled into his warm boyfriend. He nuzzled his nose into Blaine's neck and kissed his collarbone.

"mmmmI Luve ooou so mush Blnnne"

Blaine smiled at his tired boyfriend and kissed his forehead sleepily.

"I love you too Kurt. So much it hurts." He whispered.

In ten minutes, they were both sleeping peacefully and, that's how Burt found them.

Burt knew Kurt had already had sex with Blaine, he wasn't oblivious. Kurt's personality changed and he became so much happier. He thanked Blaine so much for saving his boy, but he still gave them a talk. Burt loved Kurt and by default, he loved Blaine too.

Burt also knew that they weren't going to do anything tonight. He could see the tear tracks on his son's cheeks. He knew something upsetting went down for him, and if he woke them up and took Kurt's main source of support, he would be doing more harm to his son than helping him. Burt smiled calmly and closed the bedroom door, leaving the sleeping boys together for the night.

**Author's Note**

**That was my favorite for sure! I hoped you liked it as much as I did. **

**Love you all! Review! Thanks!**


End file.
